In the Stars
by ncisduckie
Summary: Dreams of star crossed lovers haunt Usagi and Mamoru's dreams during the night. As danger strikes Juban, several people start having dreams that seem a little too much like fate to be a coincidence. After all, the stars love to keep secrets over the years- and they're just starting to spill the truth. Usagi/Mamoru, Serenity/Endymion. *SAILOR MOON CRYSTAL FIC* Please R&R!
1. Usagi

**In the Stars**

_**Usagi**_

**A/N: Kind of spoilers for Act One of Sailor Moon Crystal. I have wanted to write this since the spoilers but decided to wait until after the premiere. So many emotions. **

**This is a two shot for the dreams of royalty I'm sure both Usagi and Mamoru have had. I love this twist to the manga and cannot possibly be more in love. **

**. . .**

_The moonlight is comforting. Its bright light illuminates the path I would have known even if the moon would have died out. _I'm running late_. He's waiting for me. I swing my head around to watch the moon in its steady rise. Tonight my home is closest to his home. Under normal circumstances there would be celebrations to commemorate the proximity of our kingdoms. Tonight, though, is not normal. Celebrations have ceased and war is coming. _

_Earth's Palace is off limits to me. Princesses are not to be out in hostile territory. Princesses are not to be meeting the enemy. But I cannot help it. This is different._

_I turn back to the path and pick up my pace. My hands pull up at the train of my white dress. The white palace walls dominate my vision after minutes of running though the greenery. Almost there. I hope I have not taken too long to get here. He always worries for my sake. I always tell him I take the safest way over but he insists that we still need to be careful. The Earthern Kingdom has become hostile and they would kill even me. I am thankful for him every day I am alive. He is my sun and moon, my one and only. _

"_Serenity."_

_My ears perk and I allow my eyes to roam the area. It is definitely is voice. Heart racing, I run at full speed to our meeting spot. My dress falls from my hands and I allow my excitement to show on my face as I run. And suddenly I see him step from the shadows. _

"_Endymion!"_

_Our hands reach out to each other and suddenly the night just starts to make sense. My fingers intertwine with his warm fingers and my heart races with the excitement of our weekly meeting. The war brimming between our kingdoms are just dots in our memory, unimportant. All my mother's warnings of the evil brewing amongst the Earthern priestess escape my mind and Endymion takes center stage. His raven hair and deep blue eyes are my world and there's no way to bring me back to reality. Not until the sun begins to kiss horizon and I have to depart back home. Back away from him where my love becomes my enemy. _

_I tilt my head up to meet his lips and I close my eyes falling into his embrace. He is all I dream of. All I think of when war threatens to destroy both of our lives. My Endymion will always protect me through all the danger. There could only be days before the war strikes but I would rather die before I give this love up._

_And I just might have to._

"Usagi, you're going to be late!"

I groan and curl myself farther into my blankets. The dream slips from my grasp and the picture fades away. This is the seventh time this month that I have had this dream. Not necessarily the same every time. But it's always the same princess and prince. Their love is so strong it hurts me. I can only wish I can find a love that strong just not so… tragic. My eyes peek up from my comforter and my heart leaps from my chest. "Ahhhhh!"

Jumping out of my bed I run to pull my uniform over my head while containing a yawn. "Mama, you idiot! Why couldn't you wake me up earlier?"

This is my least favorite part of the day. Knowing my dreams are fading from my direct memory as I rush through my morning routine upsets me. I want to know this princess and console her. Her love is forbidden and I know I just want…I don't know. I want to just see her happy with her prince.

I would give anything to be a princess. My life is so boring that even having a romance going against the stars would make me happy. Sighing, I push bobby pins into my hair and rush downstairs in hope to maybe make it to class before Haruna-sensei can mark me tardy. Dreams of princesses just don't fit in with my life, I suppose. At least, not yet.

. . .

_That would be another be a good thing about being a princess, jewelry. _The test Haruna-sensei gave me back earlier mocks me in my hands. Angry red marks are nothing compared to how mad Mama will be mad at me. "Thirty Percent, I don't think I can ask my mom for anything." A groan slips out of my throat and I crush the paper between my hands. "I should just go home." I toss the paper behind me in attempt to rid myself of the evidence of my failure as a girl. But I hear my test hit not the ground but hit something else much sooner than the ground. "H-huh?"

"You hit me, Miss Bump Head. Are you trying to make bumps on my head too?"

I whip around at the sound of the male voice cringing. He was not there a minute ago, I swear. And is he making fun of my hair? The nerve! "Excuse me, they're not bumps! This is a hair style!" My hands fly up defensively around my hair buns. I work very hard on this hairstyle every morning!

But he's not listening. "30 percent? You need to study harder, Miss Bun Head."

My test is placed in front of my face and I feel my cheeks redden in embarrassment. Whoever this man is, he does not exactly have the authority to tell me what I need to do. Oooh the nerve of him! "Mind your own business!" I snatch my paper from his hands, my fingers brushing up against his wrist in the process.

Both of us shiver and I jump back from his touch, dropping both my test and my school bag.

_Endymion!_

I blink dumbly this man. Have I seen him before? No, I'm sure I would remember ebony hair and those dark, alluring blue eyes. But he looks…..

_I love him. With all my heart. He is my savior and guardian through everything and our love is greater than the war waging between our countries. I pull him tighter to me. If I could have it my way I would never leave his side. _

No. It—It can't be. Not at all possible. I blink pull myself from his gaze. H-he looks like he knows me too and I swear he is about to ask me something. But I can't. Th-this is not real. The man in front of me is not a prince. He is not Endymion. Whoever that is. I turn away in hope that somehow I'm over-reacting. That this man is not staring at me like he know me, he's just looking in disgust at the girl who scored a thirty percent on an English test.

Something's missing. My cheeks flush and I turn back to the man in the tuxedo and grab my test and bag up from the ground. He's still staring at me. This isn't happening. I rush away from OSA-P shop with my shoulders shaking. Endymion is just a figment of my imagination. And he certainly was not standing in front of me just moments before making fun of my low test score.

In a tuxedo nonetheless.

Even a good twenty paces away my heart is still pounding. My dream. This isn't possible. Sneaking a glance behind me, I purse my lips. He is still looking at me through his dark shades with a hand tucked into the pocket of his tuxedo. "Who wears a tuxedo in the middle of the afternoon? Pretentious jerk!" I bite the words out and turn back towards home.

Obviously I just need sleep. But maybe….

Maybe my dreams aren't exactly dreams.

Maybe it's a romance written in the stars.

**. . .**

**A/N: Looking good? Hope so! Endymion's chapter will be up next week, I hope! :)****. **

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Leave a review! **


	2. Mamoru

**In the Stars**

**Mamoru**

**A/N: Oh dear goodness. I have so many feels about Sailor Moon Crystal every time I watch it. EVERY. TIME. For reference: I have no idea if I'm going to continue. It'll depend on the new episode of Sailor Moon Crystal! :D **

**. . .**

_Where is she? My feet are planted to the marble floor of the palace as I peek from behind the pillars. There is no sign of her blond hair and white dress anywhere. I purse my lips and allow my thoughts to run wild. Behind me one of the clocks in the library chimes twelve times. Tonight I should have never agreed to meeting her. Not this late. Not on palace grounds. There are too many dangers of her being out here tonight. _

_The moon shines over the area, dominating the sky as it rises steadily. Being at perigee, this would have been a night my family spent on the moon with the royal family there. Celebrations would last for as long as the full moon and this relationship of ours will be accepted without question. Balls and parties where the traditions of the moon and the traditions of earth are merged together to show our unity. A prince and a princess could be together without somebody pulling us away. _

_We met when I was sixteen. She was thirteen. Technically she wasn't supposed to be at the celebrations because of her age. The celebrations between kingdoms had a strict age limit of fourteen. It was not her fault we met, though. It was mine. I could not handle the loudness of the party and slipped away to the rose garden. There she was. _

_It was comical, really. She tried to duck behind the nearest bush except her hair couldn't exactly hide in time. We talked for the rest of the night ignoring the daybreak. Her innocence was unlike anyone else's that I've ever met back home. All the princesses that my parents set me up with were never there for me—they were there for the crown or whatever that meant. She was different from day one. _

_It was only inevitable. These celebrations happen at least three times a year and we would spend each night of the triad talking. _

_By the time she turned fourteen and we could formally meet, the celebrations ceased. _

_The priestesses here have been telling my parents about the Moon Kingdom and how they're going to try to take over our world. All lies. But now our kingdom is paranoid with the prospect of a war that was never supposed to happen. Myths of a Silver Crystal with the power to kill a planet began to circulate. Nobody from our kingdom is supposed to interact with the Moon Kingdom._

_I just can't help myself. _

_We fell in love when we weren't supposed to. At any moment the priestesses will persuade the kingdom to declare war on the Moon Kingdom, to take any civilian of the Moon that happens to be on Earth captive. I am stupid for agreeing to have her meet me here. The smartest thing I could have done was to sneak away to the Moon. My fingers curl and I restrain myself from hitting the pillar in front of me. I'm stupid. _

_Hearing heavy breathing and a set of footsteps rushing in my direction my hands loosen and my head snaps up. _She's here_. My heart races and a grin spreads across my face. At least for these next few hours, we don't have to worry. War won't happen…yet. The only thing we need to focus on is each other. I step out from the shadows and make my move toward her._

"_Serenity." Her name falls easily from my lips in a soft whisper. _

_I see her eyes meet mine and brighten with recognition as her dress swirls around her running legs. "Endymion!" _

_My fingers intertwine with hers and I pull her closer to me as I lean over to join our lips together. I don't care what happens to my kingdom. As long as she is safe I have no need to worry. I would do anything to protect my love. I would die for my sweet Serenity. _

_With the current state of my kingdom, I just might have to. _

My breath shudders out and I shoot up from my bed. Sweat drenches my body as I try to catch my breath. I swing my legs over my bed and push myself up. These dreams leave the worst feeling in my head. These two people…the prince and the princess… have been haunting my dreams for the past few months. I don't know how I know but I have a feeling this couple ended tragically.

In my own life I don't think I could ever handle such a secretive love. Or love at all. What the people in my dreams have is a love that is too tragic. I could never handle it. Not even if I was a prince. My eyes turn to the clock beside my bed and bright green numbers tell me I should be leaving soon.

The people in my dreams may not be leaving me. But now is not the time to dwell. I have nothing connecting me to them so I don't need to worry about leaving them in the back of my head.

It's not like I'm going to meet a princess anytime soon.

. . .

Dreams are supposed to be important but I have yet to determine how exactly the story of star crossed lovers are supposed to be important to me. There is no time for romance for me, not when there _is _a dream that I can follow. The nights love take a place in the back of my head, another princess beckons to me. I don't know if it's the same "Serenity" I dream of every other night, but the message is the same regardless of who is saying them. "_The Legendary Silver Crystal. Please. It will help everything_."

I don't remember my past, my childhood. For all I know I could be living a lie. There are several other people I could be instead of Chiba Mamoru. I just want to know if I am living the life I should instead of ripping another person out of theirs. So for the past few months I have been through several store with only a mask to hide my identity.

Today I find the newest store after only a few short minutes walking the streets. OSA-P Jewelry, a store from a somewhat prominent family here in Japan. The crowds due to "explosive" sales are the perfect cover for a moonlit heist of the store. No respectable owner would want to stay there after being on their feet all day

My feet move closer to the opening entrance and out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of blonde hair huffing out of the building. I stop just in front of the now closing doors. If only I knew what the crystal is supposed to look like-life would be a whole lot easier.

_Wham_.

I am brought out from my thoughts with a crushed piece of paper I catch quickly in my hands as I look up. The same blonde that walked out now swings around in confusion, her eyes widening as she sees her paper in my hands. My lips curl into a smirk. "You hit me, Miss Bump Head. Are you trying to make bumps on my head too?"

The anger that sparks in her eyes is almost enough to make me smile. Her hands motion wildly around her head and her face reddens. "Excuse me, they're not bumps! They're _buns!" _

Is that right? Bun head then. I look down to the paper in my hands and carefully unfurl it. All the angry red marks makes me nervous and I look back at the still furious blonde. "Thirty Percent? You need to study harder, Miss Bun Head."

I didn't know it was possible to get that low of a score on a basic English test, honestly. My fingers push the test into her face. _This has gone on long enough_. The test is grabbed from my hands and I feel her own fingers flutter at my wrist.

_What?_

We both step back, a shock filling my head as she lets out a gasp and drops all her school stuff.

_Serenity._

This girl. Ha-Have I seen her before? I'm sure this isn't the first time I've seen a hairstyle like this...and not a lot of girls are blonde haired and blue eyes. My jaw locks in place at the thought of forgetting where I know her.

_I would die for my sweet Serenity. With the current state of my kingdom, I might have to._

No. It's simply...no. Definitely impossible. There is no way on this Earth that the girl who stands in front of me is-Serenity. Dreams, yes they mean something. But never does that mean the same girl in your dreams comes to life and is living, breathing, right in front of you.

_Not unless..._

After her figure disappears into the distance I turn, back to the store, back to my original mission. There's no way I could have asked for her name or something like that. Besides, she already ran off in a huff. Bun-head. She can't be this Serenity, the princess from my dreams.

_Not unless..._

_This is a romance written in the stars._

**. . .**

**A/N: Cheesy? Good. For the mean time I'm marking this story as complete! New episode will be up in almost half an hour! I almost missed my self-imposed deadline! Oops!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Leave a Review!**


	3. Ami

**In the Stars**

**Ami**

**A/N: I meant to continue with this...until I realized I had no stable internet at my hotel for Comic Con and then I got sick upon arriving home, so... First day back writing! :D Hope you like! **

**. . .**

_The sight of her long blond hair as it flows behind her running figure tips me off. In a perfect world the princess right now would be sitting in her room studying like she promised me she would. After all she is the last heir to the throne of the Silver Millenium and she has much to learn before taking the crown and the fate of the moon in her hands. _She must have been down on Earth again_. My lips purse together and I up my pace in order to catch up to my princess. _

_For weeks she has been sneaking off to meet with Prince Endymion from the Earth Kingdom despite the warnings everybody has given her. Every time she steps foot on Earth she has the possibility of being killed, just as Endymion has the same chance upon arriving on the moon. _

_Their relationship is just far too risky. _

"_Princess."_

_My voice causes her to stop cold in her tracks. She turns and gives me a sheepish smile and a shrug. "Ah, M-Mecury. I-I was just coming to find you! Wh-Who knew you would be...right...behind me." She trips up on her story and I can tell she knows she already lost the battle. Serenity has never been too great of a liar. Which is good for the senshi. Not for her._

_I just continue to stare at her knowing any minute the real story will be pouring out of her. How she only went down for a few minutes. How Endymion would never let anybody ever hurt her. _

"_I was only gone for fifteen minutes, this time!"_

"_That's not what I want to hear, Princess. You were supposed to be studying-you should know better."_

"_I'll study now! I promise you!"_

"_Do I need to have Mars and Jupiter stand guard at your door all the time?"_

_She squeals in protest and I smile as I grab her arm and lead her back to the library. There she has a view of Earth and will only end up distracted, but it's better than nothing. My threat was empty to begin with. With all this tension between kingdoms, my favorite part of the day is seeing Serenity smile with love in her eyes._

_The day she stops smiling is the day I give up on life._

I wipe at my eyes as my alarm wakes me from my sleep. Next to my pillow I see my English book next to me and I shake my head. Studying until I sleep is the worst way to study, but if only there were a few more hours in the day.

But my dream-I almost liked it more than my studying. If today was a free day I would certainly like to curl back up and dream about this princess. She's so beautiful and carefree. But the character I played in my dream, I console with her. Her princess's happiness is the one thing of importance in her life. I'm sure if I had a good friend, the same would go for me.

Studying is not a friend, though. And I still have to study for my test before classes start. After all, it's not like the princess of my dreams is real. She is the complete opposite of anybody I know.

. . .

Another school day passed and now straight to cram school. Mamma told me about the Crystal Seminar-they wanted to sponsor me for attending the school. A full scholarship just to sit in the classroom and study as normal. I don't mind it-if Mamma thinks it's okay. As long as it isn't like the other cram school that wanted to pay _me_ for attending. The thought of being paid to study makes me uncomfortable.

Studying isn't all that unique. Everybody has to do it. Or-should do it. I think of the blonde I saw earlier whose friends teased her about failing her test. The girl didn't seem to mind failing. I sort of envy her. All I have is school, if I failed a test I wouldn't know what to do with myself.

A movement out of the side of my eye causes a gasp to fly from my throat and I turn to see this black cat sitting on one of the barriers between car. _An angel? _It looks up at me curiously and I cannot help but smile. _Such a cute kitty. She came out of nowhere! _My hand reaches out and I scratch under its chin. Before long it hops to my shoulder and I straighten up. Cats don't typically act this way, right?

It doesn't matter. For the first time in a long time I allow myself to continue smiling. "You're so fluffy," I whisper to the cat. "If I didn't live in an apartment, I would take you home."

"Hello!"

I turn, my eyes widening. Nobody ever talks to me on the street. That is, unless they heard about my grades and national ranking. "Hmm?"

In front of me I see the girl from earlier. The one who failed her test and shrugged it off. Looking at her now she reminds me of someone. "Well, are you okay?"

"You are?"

She just smiles and points to the kitty on my shoulder. "That's my cat. I'm sorry if she scared you." The question I asked is left unanswered but I don't mind at all.

Heat flushes my cheeks and I shake my head. "Not at all!" I pull the kitty into my arms and smile at the blonde. "She came down so suddenly I thought she was an angel!"

"Luna? An Angel?"

_Oh no! I've said something wrong!_ This is why I don't keep much friends. I always seem to say and do the wrong thing. My cheeks burn red and I take one look down at the kitty in my hands-Luna. "W-What was I thinking?" I murmur to the cat before holding it out to the girl. "I'm sorry."

Her hands brush against mine as she takes Luna from me with a giggle. _Is she laughing at me_? But as our hands touch I flinch. The castle from my dream earlier. And then it hits me. My eyes meet the bright blue eyes of the blonde and I inwardly gasp. _No. Impossible._

The girl in front of me. She looks just like the princess from my dream. The lovestruck, reluctant to study, Princess Serenity. Bu-But that's impossible, right?

Unless...

Unless fate has something planned for her. Planned for me too?

Was my dream the past? Or the future?

**. . .**

**A/N: Next up, Rei! I hope to get her chapter out before I start school on the 14th, so...fingers crossed! :D Until next time!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Leave a Review!**


	4. Rei

**In the Stars**

**Rei**

**A/N: This one's for GraphicsChyk because I see you on facebook. And twitter. And most importantly, HERE. Haha. It seems you came out of nowhere a month or so ago but that's still cool and I'm happy for your support!**

**. . .**

_Yesterday was history with Mercury. Today is poise and self-reflection. Without a doubt she will find a new way to distract herself from her studies. It's just... getting harder and harder to pretend to be mad at her. The senshi have all decided to play annoyed but especially now with a war so close a smile means the moon to us. I don't know if it's a blessing or a curse that today is a day she cannot sneak away to her Endymion. _

_History may mean self-study but a clumsy princess cannot be left to her own devices to learn how to properly act in court. _

"_M-Mars."_

_I look up and I see her hugging the doorframe as she peeks into the temple. Her mussed hair and flush creeping on her cheeks tells me my assumptions about not seeing Endymion were wrong. Which can only mean one thing. _

"_He was here, wasn't he?"_

_Her blush brightens and she shakes her head furiously, pulling herself away from the room-ready to bolt. "N-No! Why would you think that?" She bites her lip and watches me with tears forming in her bright blue eyes. _

_Damn. I rise from my chair where I was waiting for her and cross the room, holding a single out to my princess. "It's okay, Serenity. You can tell me and I won't tell anyone." My hand reaches her shoulder and I offer a small smile. "I promise." And it's the truth for the most part. The information will only be relayed to the other senshi for smiles and happy giggles. _

_Serenity blinks, gnawing at her lip for a second before nodding to herself and stepping out from behind the wall. "Endy-He was here. But only for a few minutes-I swear!" Her eyes advert for a minute and pink once again invades her cheeks. "W-We just wanted to see each other," she whispers. _

_A smile plays with the corners of my lips and I shake my head. "Just make sure you two stay safe, okay?" The last thing we need is for our army to attack the Earth's prince while he's here to visit Serenity. Not only would it bring us immediately to war-but it would threaten the lives of both the princess and her soul mate. And nobody-I mean _nobody_ is allowed to mess with true love. Not even the evil that has somehow spawn on Earth with the darkening of the sun. _

_The minute their love dies is the minute I die. _

My eyes shoot open and a gasp shoots from my throat as I sit up straight from my bed. I've been having this and similar dreams for the past week or so but I cannot determine why. My powers show me what's in the future but this...is obviously the past. My past?

I shake it off. Now's not the time to focus on such trivial things. Now, I need to focus on school and my duties here at the shrine. The past is in the past. There's no changing it no matter what may or may not have happened.

. . .

Bus rides are my least favorite part of the day. Standing with strangers emitting all different energies just makes me go on sensory overload. Even though I don't want these powers they make my life far more difficult than it should be. My back tenses. Is somebody watching me? I whip around.

A blonde starring at me, her fingers clasped together in awe. _What does she w-_

"_Just make sure you two stay safe, okay?"_

"_Okay!"_

No. It's not possible. The subtle shake of the bus stopping causes me to jump. My stop. I shake it off. My head is playing tricks with me. There is no way that was the princess from in my dreams. It's just not possible. Exiting the bus, I turn to make my way back home to the shrine.

I'm just out of it. That's all. Princesses don't get reincarnated for no reason. It was just a lookalike on the bus just now. Just a lookalike.

. . .

_I feel a demonic presence_. _Is it a ghost?_

Phobos and Deimos sweep around the shrine entrance, cawing. They don't attack anything human or natural so this can only mean one thing: danger. "No one can bring trouble into this sacred shrine," I murmur to myself, pulling myself to the sliding door.

"Evil Spirit, be exorcised!"

The sound of a girl's squeal before her body falls limply to the ground catches my attention away from my thoughts. A small blond girl lays in front of me and I can't help but gasp. "Y...You're..." I stop myself. I'm about to say princess-she looks so much like the one from my dreams. But that's...not possible. She-she's just that girl from the bus. I think.

Unless...unless fate has more in store for the princess and the prince. Which can mean only mean one thing. Peace will once more be threatened.

What does that mean for the star-crossed lovers?

**. . .**

**A/N: Guess my next chapter! Anybody think they know what my theme will be (hint: it's not the masquerade-yet!)? I'll try my best to get it out on Sunday, but I also get home from a concert at around 1 AM that day, soooo. Sleep. ^_^;**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Leave a Review!**


	5. Jadeite

**In the Stars**

**Jadeite **

**A/N: I apologize in advance. My knowledge and experience with the Shitennou is very limited! But I hope I will be doing them justice! ^_^ Please enjoy!**

**. . .**

_When I walk into his room and find it empty I feel my lips purse. Two years ago we never had this problem. It was actually a struggle to get him _out_ of his room for anything not official court business. But things started to change when we celebrated the tri-yearly celebrations with the moon. In Nephrite's words: the stars aligned perfectly for our prince that night._

_He fell in love._

_All would be fine if he simply fell for one of the girls his parents set him up with/ After all, making alliances is always a good thing. The problem lies in the fact the girl he loves is the heir to the Moon Kingdom. Which I guess in and of itself wouldn't have mattered two years ago either._

_Now the word is out that the Moon Kingdom is out to take over Earth. They have, apparently, the power in a mysterious gem. That's all I've heard from the king and queen. Where they heard it, I wouldn't have the slightest clue. Just one day out of the blue they hated the Moon Kingdom and began preparing war. _

"_Jadeite, you're in my room."_

_My ears perk up and I turn to the doorway. He stands there, waiting for an explanation. "M-My apologies, my prince," I murmur, falling into a bow. _

_He laughs as he approaches me. "Not an explanation, Jadeite."_

"_Ku-Kunzite wants to know when you're going to be ready to train with us."_

"_I'll be ready to train when his motive to train is not to prepare for war. Because there is _ not _ going to be a war between the Earth and the Moon."_

_I flinch. It's always the same argument now. None of us know how to handle a determined prince-especially since he is so defensive in regards to his princess. "We just don't want to see you hurt, Endymion."_

_A sigh. I look up to see him moving closer to me; he's not wearing his armor. "Let me tell you something about love, Jadeite." He looks me in the eyes and I blink at his downright seriousness. "When you're in love you're going to get hurt anyway-no matter how hard you try not to. Please don't make it worse by telling me war is going to break out."_

"_But-" My words bubble from my throat but he stops me before I can protest. He probably knows how my orders from his parents. _

"_No buts. Please, take this from my perspective. I love Serenity." His words falter. "Believe for me. For my love. Not my parent's hatred." _

For his love?

_Right. He has the right to love. And there should never be anything that has the right to get in the way of love. Never._

_My mind flits to one of Serenity's guardians. Long, purple hair with beauty practically radiating from her body. I bite the inside of my cheek. _This is not the time to be thinking of myself.

"_Yes, my prince. For you."_

_If Endymion can prevent this war-block the apparent evil apparent in the castle we might all have a chance. His relationship with Serenity is more than a fling. _

_It's salvation._

The sound of clicking heels brings me back to my self. I look at my hand, still entwined in the priestess's hair and my eyebrows shoot up. Why does she feel so...familiar? If I didn't know any better I would think she looked like...the maiden in my vision just now.

But that vision. I don't know what to make out of it seeing as it seems to be of the past. Where I was under the power of the Earth's prince. Something must be wrong with me because I have always worked under Beryl. Right?

"Get away from Rei-chan!"

That voice. _Sailor Moon. _Now's not the time to be worrying about my vision. It's time to fight. I turn around and my eyes settle on the two senshi. "You two."

During their spiels I rise from my crouched position. _Besides if this is the girl from my vision, where is Serenity? Where is Endymion? _

_Where is the salvation?_

**. . .  
**

**A/N: Eep! Any comments to help me fix anything with character development, I will take them! But I like Jadeite. However, I do not like Zoisite. Maybe Crystal's version will make me like him more, though...Anyway, hope you liked! Sorry this took so long! **

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Leave a Review!**


	6. Usagi--Masquerade

**In the Stars**

**Usagi**

**A/N: I loved this episode. But I realized how much we *should* have going on for episode 5 so I might fall behind. Not that it matter 'cause I'm already behind. There should be Usa/Mamo interaction and hopefully Makoto/Nephrite stuff next week I hope. But we'll see! Otherwise-just enjoy! **

**. . .**

"This is amazing!" My eyes gloss over to the dancefloor just a short staircase above me and a smile stretches across my face. Marvelous dresses and tuxedos, with their faces all half covered by masks of different colors. "It's not just a dinner party, it's a masquerade!" I run forward, unable to hide my excitement. Such a sophisticated party-like a foreign movie! It's almost too good to be true. But I'm here and it's the truth.

I scamper up the steps as fast as I can in my heels before assessing the crowd. SO many beautiful people here tonight. "I would love to dance at least once," I murmur to myself. Behind me I faintly hear Ami-chan call to me but I decided to risk Luna yelling at me later and ignoring her. This is far too exciting to be working my senshi duties all night! If Princess D is our princess, Rei and Ami will let me know.

But for now-dancing.

It's hard to hide my excitement in front of all these strangers as I rush through the hall. _The ballroom. The ballroom_. Two doors loom in front of me and I take one last deep breath before opening them wide.

A picture of absolute beauty. My heart races as I make it into the room. All these people dancing, it's amazing. Musicians, dancers, two things every ordinary girl can dream of! I titter, thinking of the Moon Pen nestled safely in my dress-I used to be a normal girl. I rush through the room, looking at the people surrounding me for a free gentleman to dance with.

"Excuse me." I hear her voice as I bump into her. A slight flush creeps onto my cheeks and I give a short nod as the brunette walks away. A wetness on my thigh stops me from continuing my walk through the ballroom. My eyes fall to my dress and a gasp of horror flies out; her drink spilled on my dress!

I whimper and make a move toward the doors I just entered with. You would think a person would be more careful when everybody is in gown-I guess I'm a bit at fault, though. I was too excited about dancing to be aware of my own surroundings. Stepping into the brisk air outside, I shiver. Rei and Ami are god knows where and my dress is pretty much ruined. My body slumps against one of the pillars.

Everybody is inside having a good time and I'm...I'm here. All alone, dressed up like an actual princess, with nobody to dance with. It's boring to be alone, though. I knew this was too much like a dream to be real. Nobody would dance with a girl like me in real life. Even in my dreams there's only one person I would want to dance with.

An image of him flies through my mind and my lips purse. _Only him_.

The sound of footsteps rouses me from my thoughts. And the craziest thought runs through my brain: _Is it him?_

"Beautiful Princess, would you care to dance with me?"

It's his voice...but...it can't be, can it? I look up and my eyes widen as I see him stretch his hand toward me. A blush creeps up my neck and I offer a small nod. _Tuxedo Kamen? Why is he here?_ I raise my shaking hand to place in his hand and upon contact the shaking stops and a warmth fills my body. "O-Of course."

I can barely blink before he whisks me back into the ballroom. We start off center on the dancefloor and my stomach proceeds to flutter in my gut. Th-This can't be happening. A dream come true? It seems that my night was due for complete and utter failure. And then this happens...

_What should I do?_ As if he can sense my hesitation, I watch as he guides my hand to his shoulder before placing his own hand at my waist. He squeezes my hand and my heart jumps. _Just like a dream..._ "I was just thinking I would like to meet you again." _And dance with you_,I add in my head.

He smiles. "The same for me."

Him too? _Him too_? I feel my face become even hotter and I swallow. There's so much I want to say right now. Like, why is he here? Does he know who I am? Do I know who he is? Being in his arms is...so familiar. It reminds me almost of...the prince from my dreams. Endymion. It's their warmth; it's something I could lose myself in over and over again. A flash. A silhouetted man reaching for me. He looks like...Tuxedo Mask almost? "Y-You're-"

A finger reaches my lips and cuts me off. He shakes his head and I swear I can hear a chuckle come from his mouth. But before I can question him evading my question, he leads me into a spin before dipping my body.

When he moves me into the upright position I find myself stumbling into his chest. _I-I just wish I could dance with him forever_.

This feeling together makes my heart race and my stomach explode into butterflies but it's more than I could ever want. Ever since gaining my senshi powers everything has been stressful, finding new allies and being lectured by Luna. Then there are my dreams. Serenity and Endymion. I feel like I'm in one of those dreams right now-I am Serenity and Tuxedo Mask is Endymion. If only...But the stars would never go my way no matter how much I prayed.

We stop. The next thing I know the warmth is leaving me and Tuxedo Mask is off. I'm too slow to react as he disappears into the crowd. "Tuxedo Mask!"

I'm too late. That, and my call pretty much describes every male in the room. I sigh. _What could have possibly scared him off_? I couldn't even say goodbye to him.

"You don't even know who he really is."

My ears perk at the sound of Luna's voice and I begrudgingly look down.

"You're blushing."

_Duh_. And so duty calls me once again from my dream. Just as I thought earlier: the stars will never go my way no matter how much I pray. I straighten my shoulders and try to push the warmth Tuxedo Mask left me with as I look my cat in the eyes. "What do we need to do?"

**. . .**

**A/N: Ackkkk! One more week for Makoto! I'm so excited! Her chapter is way cool! Still have Mamo-chan's perspective for the Masquerade, so keep an eye out! And no, he will not be narrating this same scene. He's got one later in the ep. I want to cover! **

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Leave a Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**In the Stars**

**Mamoru**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! This is why I shouldn't upload half-asleep! *cries* I waited until I was fully awake to post this time so I hope I do it right! If this chapter uploads right, don't forget to tell any SMCrystal fans to check this out! ^_^;**

**. . .**

After safely escaping the ballroom I slide my body against one of the cold concrete walls. My heart pounds in my chest and it takes a moment for me to catch my breath. H-her cat. She may have fooled me the first time but I know Usagi's cat speaks. The cat can speak and in all likeliness understands everything going on not only in regards to Sailor Moon but in regards to this battle.

Which gives her the upper hand.

I know she doesn't trust me. And I suppose I wouldn't trust me either, a man in a tuxedo and a mask who just has really appropriate timing skills sounds kind of suspicious.

But this girl, Usagi Tsukino. She's something entirely different than what I understand. A carefree girl who doesn't care about the bad. A fighter for love and justice. And now...a head over heels princess. I didn't see her turn into a stewardess in front of my eyes I would never believe that they were all the same girl. But she is. And...there is very well the possibility of her being even more than Sailor Moon.

Her very presence reminds me of the princess that takes the main role of my dreams. Princess Serenity. _Oh_. I pull my hand into a fist and push it against the wall. _I'm so stupid_. They can't be the same people. They just _can't_. That would be...like...I stop myself. This is not the time to be doing this.

I need to calm down.

I don't want to.

There is no doubt that I am a very stupid man. But I guess admitting it is the first step. I step away from the wall and move to the door leading to the balcony. The same one I found Usagi on earlier tonight. 

She looked so miserable so I could only take a chance. My fingers trace along the railing as I move across the area. By the look in her eyes I know she doesn't realize it's when she called me by my masked man name. "Tuxedo Mask" is what she gasped instead of "Mamoru". And I guess that is going to have to be enough for right now. She needs to figure it out for herself my identity. I wouldn't have it anyother way.

"Princess D! Please be careful and snap out of it!"

Her voice.

My heart runs into a frenzy and I strain my neck, looking for the origin of her plea. _Has the princess been possessed?_ No. This is not the time for questions. I close my eyes and allow warmth to flow through my body as I feel my cape and hat materialize. There.

"Let GO of me!" I hear a menacing voice shout as I make my way around the corner. My eyes fall on Usagi as Princess D shoves her body toward the edge. _NO_! I pick up my pace and barely miss hitting Usagi's cat as I reach the balcony railing. It only takes a second but I swing my body over and grab her hand.

_I barely made it_.

"Tuxedo Mask!"

My face is grim as I tighten my grip on the railing and push my weight against the wall with my foot. There's no way I can hold the both of us like this for much longer. But I can't drop her. If she's going down I'll go down with her.

I hear her whimper. _Please don't cry, princess,_ I want to tell her, _We'll make it somehow_. I hope. My teeth clench together and I feel my fingers slipping from the cool stone. Pretty soon we will be plummeting to the ground. I tried to save her. I tried.

That's when my grasp gives out.

She lets out a squeal and my heart races as I use my other arm to pull her up to me. If I can cushion her fall, maybe she can come out of this unscathed. I hope.

"Usagi-chan! Use your pen!"

My eyes glance up and I see her cat shouting down to Usagi. Her pen? I look to the girl in my arms as her eyes light up in recognition. And before I can look away she is digging down the front of her dress for what I can only assume is the pen. Cheeks flushing, I advert my eyes. I thought that was only urban myth. Girl's hiding things in their shirts just seemed so silly. Apparently not.

Her hand, a pink pen in between her fingers, flies up and a burst of light causes it to turn into an umbrella. And suddenly we're floating. I look at her just as she looks at me. I couldn't fulfil what I wanted-to save her. Not only did she save herself but she also saved me.

_What a strong girl_.

As our feet touch the grass I place my hand on hers and look down into her blue eyes. "You saved me today." I nudge her slightly. "Are you hurt, princess."

She looks up at me, her eyes shining in the moonlight. "N-No." Her eyes look down at my hand as if it's her main priority.

I heistate for a minute. It reminds me of my dream-being with Usagi. That we are almost like Serenity and Endymion somehow. But we're not. "_Good_," I whisper before letting her hand go and escaping from the scene.

Her voice calls after me but I refuse to acknowledge it. If I were to have stayed there any longer I would have kissed her.

Then I would have no idea what to do with myself.

**. . .**

**A/N: So it's probably going to be a thing that my Alice play will be produced in March at my school. That's what we're aiming for, at least. So, YAY! News about my personal life! I wasn't planning to cover the kiss...but I will...later. Eventually. It'll be added randomly into the story. **

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Leave a Review!**


End file.
